In recent years, there has been proposed a production apparatus that produces a hot-dip-plated steel strip and a cold-rolled steel strip using the same equipment. To be more specific, Patent Literature 1 describes a production apparatus provided with a continuous annealing furnace, hot dip plating equipment, and a bypass furnace that transfers a steel strip from the continuous annealing furnace to water quenching equipment without causing the steel strip to pass through the hot dip plating equipment. In the production apparatus, when producing the hot-dip-plated steel strip, the steel strip is transferred from the continuous annealing furnace to the hot dip plating equipment, and when producing the cold-rolled steel strip, the steel strip is transferred from the continuous annealing furnace to the water quenching equipment by way of the bypass furnace.